Ashmen Clan Orks
Ashmen Clan Orks are part of a lesser known Ork Clan. They have been seen in more recent Waaagh!'s and are becoming more common every time an Ork Warlord, like Gazkhull Thraka, comes into power. Eventually, the Ashmen Clan may become the most powerful of all the other clans, but for now, they mostly prowl the world they know as Choppaland. Traits Ashmen Clan Orks come from a world of Islands resembling that of the ones vikings from Ancient Terra explored. When they are not fighting, they can be found at the nearest brewboy's tavern getting drunk, or perhaps shining up their new choppa. They enjoy exploring areas that are unknown to them, which is one reason they may join a Waaagh! In the heart of battle, Ashmens can be found brutally hacking their enemies to pieces. They are not as interested in Dakka due to the fact that they don't find amusement in not being able to "Krump dem pewnie 'umies in a propa fight!" It is known that Ashmen Nobz view mega armor as hendering their close combat skills. They would rather use their choppas than to wear a power klaw. Ashmens are known to trade their loot with other orks. In fact, they built an "orky city" on Choppaland for that purpose, known as "Da Big Port", where it is highly common to hear mobz of angry orks yell "CHEAP OR DEFF!" Ashmens typically wear blue armor, as they view luck as being valuable in taking down enemies larger or more powerful than they are. This has helped the clan to expand all over Choppaland and to take take over their polar opposite clan, the Dakka Freaks. Da Big Port Da Big Port is a trading port for orks, made by the Ashmen Clan Tribes. Many successful Waaagh!'s come here to spend Teef and to sell what they have looted. From Boltguns to Kroozers, there are no boundaries as to what may show up in this city. The city itself is fortified with orbital defense weapons in the scenario that Imperials should attempt to attack. In fact, these cannons can be found all across the planet, but there are many around Da Big Port. There was one time when a crew of freebooters landed in Da Big Port. After a recent campaign, they brought with them 25 Looted Wagons, 3 Baneblades, 1 Reaver Titan, and 52 Gallons of Fenrisian Mead. Ashmens from all over Choppaland came to drink the mead, but many fights were also started because of how low supply was. In an effort to get teef from the orks, the kaptin auctioned of mead every time he poured a pint of it. Soon after, the Kaptin had around 5,000 teef and 100 gold nuggets from the auction. He then proceeded to buy a looted nova cannon for his kroozer. Notable Ashmens -Bludnut Umiesmasha- Bludnut Umiesmasha is the Cheeftun of Choppaland. As Cheeftun, Bludnut has supreme authority over his homeworld, and is the paragon of what many Ashmens wish to be. His Height has been clocked in at 12 feet tall, about the size of 2-3 humans. He wields a Big Choppa in one hand, and a twin-linked shoota in the other. He also has a cybork Body and 'Eavy Armor. -Gorsnoz Grotface- Gorsnoz was a warboss hailing from the Ashmen Clan. He lead a Waaagh! of 1 million, 5 thousand orks of the Ashmens, Goffs, Dakka Freaks, Blood Axes, Bad Moons, and Evil Sunz to burn and pillage the nearby Imperial World, known as Argentai. The Orks carved a path of blood into Imperial defenses, until they finally reach the tower known as the Spire. From there, The Penitent Ravens Chapter descended upon the orks and repelled them from the Spire. In a fit of rage, Gorsnoz attemted to chop High Commander Gaius Cain into what he called, "Space Marine Nuggets!" But before he could even deal a blow, Cain impailed the warboss in the head with his power sword. Even though the Waaagh! had been destroyed, the orks managed to escape to Choppaland with an abundance of loot, including three reaver titans. Category:Orks Category:Ork Tribes